Harvey Girls Forever!
Harvey Girls Forever! (originally entitled Harvey Street Kids) is an American animated slapstick comedy television series created by DreamWorks Animation for Netflix in 2018. Why It Rocks #Dot, Lotta, Lucretia, and Melvin all finally made their animated debut, and the cute and playful Little Audrey finally made her animated comeback after 60 years. #Tiny returned to his animation career after 22 years. #It actually respects the source material while rebooting it at the same time. #The Harvey Girls themselves are likable, adorable and engaging protagonists, as their personalities have been improved from their more flat personalities from the Harvey comics, similar to Huey, Dewey and Louie from the DuckTales reboot. #*The Harvey Girls Forever! counterpart of Little Audrey was very childish. In fact, she was smaller than her major counterpart. #*Unlike her major counterpart, which was a piggy tomboy, Harvey Girls Forever! counterpart of Little Lotta was a lot more feminine. #*As an African-American, the Harvey Girls Forever! counterpart of Little Dot, was very cute and brainy little girl. #It is more comical, cartoony and slapsticky than Little Audrey cartoons and The Harvey Girls comic books. #Cutesy animation. #Lucretia's new character design was extremely cute. #Brilliant voice acting, including Stephanie Lemelin who sounds great as Audrey. #Each episode title features either the face of one of the girls or their team symbol, similar to the theatrical Disney cartoons of the 1930s and the 1940s, showing the face of a character to show who the star is, before the episode's name appears. In this case, if an episode focuses on either Audrey, Dot, or Lotta, that girl's face will show. If it doesn't have a particular focus, it shows their symbol. #Unlike the Little Audrey crossover comic books, Richie Rich made his animation debut in the Little Audrey franchise. #The cute artstyle resembles how the comics were back in the day. #It shares similarities as The Loud House as they have an old school vibe to them. #It quickly gained a cult following several weeks after it premiered. #Memorable side characters such as Richie Rich, The Bow and FruFru. #Creative episode plots that help kids learn valuable lessons. #The backgrounds for this series was pure stylized and very cartoonish, similar to the zany UPA cartoons of the 1950s and 1960s. #It holds some of the most heartwarming moments. #The Halloween episode features an unexpected cameo from Voltron (another Classic Media property). #The theme song is so adorable. #One of the few shows that are the crowning achievements of Dreamworks' steaming library along side Dragons, Trollhunters and The Voltron reboot. #The cute scene with the DreamWorks Animation logo with the Harvey Girls. Bad Qualities #Despite being one of the cutest cartoon shows of all time, this series was actually NOT a reboot to the Little Audrey franchise. #Few episodes (especially Lice Storm) are very... well, bratty. #Audrey's bratty sister, Zoe, was an extremely annoying character. #Moderate to constant use of modern day internet slang and trends that will feel dated in years to come, possibly in a year. #The new character designs for the series was quite different than Little Audrey cartoons and Harvey Girls comic books. #*For this series, the Harvey Girls wears more contemporary clothing which was completely different, easily compared to their iconic 1930s outfits. #**Audrey wears a long-sleeved shirt with a lightning bolt, jeans and a pair of hi-tops, while Lotta wears a jacket and a pair of boots. Category:Kids' Shows Category:American television shows Category:Netflix Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy shows Category:2010's Programs Category:Slapstick shows Category:Cute shows